


I Searched the Galaxy for Something Right In Front of Me

by soulpunkpetey



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Jack is a tattoo artist, M/M, Neither one is a youtuber, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulpunkpetey/pseuds/soulpunkpetey
Summary: You have half a tattoo on your arm that represents something you love. When you first touch your soulmate, it becomes complete.Mark is sick and tired of seeing his half never finished.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so I'm kinda nervous to post it as I'm not very confident in my writing but here ya go.

Mark was tired. 

He was tired of seeing that damn half galaxy on his right forearm. It was beautiful, with blues and purples swirling around silver stars and planets, but it wasn’t complete. 

Because he hasn’t met his soulmate yet.

He was told the story countless times. He knew how it worked. Your soulmate had the other half of the tattoo, and when you first touched, their half would appear on your half, making it complete. The tattoo was of something you both loved, which made sense since Mark was fascinated with space. 

The only problem was that he has been searching for three years now. Three damn years meeting countless individuals but not the right one. He’s been all across the country, going to music festivals, parties, tourist attractions; basically anywhere a large number of people would be gathered. He’s even gone to planetariums and museums in hopes they’re there because he knows they love space just as much as he does. It’s all been for nothing. 

Mark decided his soulmate was either an extreme introvert, or lived in another country. Either way, there’s an exceedingly small chance of them ever meeting, and Mark just wanted to give up. It wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t for that incomplete tattoo staring at him everyday.

So he decided to fix it.

He was currently sitting in a tattoo parlor, ready to fill in that fucking tattoo and move on with his life. He’d heard a lot about this place, apparently the artist was extremely talented. His work was on half the people in the town. 

“Sir, you can come to the back now.” The receptionist told him, jarring him out of his thoughts. He followed her into a room and sat down in the chair. 

“Jack will be in a few minutes.” She told him with a smile as she left him alone to wait for ‘Jack.’ As he was sitting in the silent, empty room he started to have second thoughts. I still have plenty of time to find my soulmate. Why am I doing this? What if they are looking for me and I ruin their life? 

“Hey!”

Mark jumped as someone in the room yelled at him. He looked around and saw the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life. His hair was brunette and shaved at the sides of his head and dyed a bright green at the top. He had a gorgeous pair of piercing blue eyes. His skin was remarkably pale and he had slight facial hair. There were hidden tattoos that crept up his neck and peeked out from above his black Metallica hoodie and spilled out of the sleeves onto his wrists. His legs were covered in black ripped skinny jeans. He had gauges in his ears and an eyebrow piercing.

He was beautiful. 

“I asked what you wanted done.” The man said, with impatience in his accented voice.

Fuck, Mark thought, he’s fucking gorgeous AND has an accent and I already fucked everything up. If I can’t be with my soulmate I hope I can be with someone as amazing as this guy. 

“Um,” Mark stuttered, “I was wondering if you could fill in my soulmate tattoo.”

The man looked confused. Almost like he didn’t understand why Mark would want to do that.

“Are you sure?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah.” Mark answered. “I’m tired of looking and seeing that shitty half tattoo everyday to remind me how incompetent I am at finding who I’m meant to be with.”

“I feel ya.” The guy chuckled. “Here, let me see it so I can see what I have to work with.”

Mark held out his arm so he could see it. When he pointed out the tattoo as the man was holding his arm he froze. 

Slowly, blues and purples appeared and blended, and shiny little stars became visible that surrounded small planets. 

There was a complete galaxy with blues and purples swirling around silver stars and planets on his arm.

He looked up to see the green-haired man staring in disbelief. He slowly rolled up his right sleeve to reveal the same tattoo, now complete. 

They locked eyes and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm open to any criticism or comments to improve my writing. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
